


Happy birthday!

by Metalsappho



Series: Metall/u/rgy [7]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalsappho/pseuds/Metalsappho
Summary: Stories from the cast's bithdays, hopefully updated on the right days





	1. Palladium's 28th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 28, Year 2

It was almost ten in the evening when Palladium finally reached her house. She had a very productive day at work, which she allowed to last as long as it did because her girlfriend Astatine said she’d be busy working hard to meet her deadline. She went inside, took off her coat and shoes, then stepped into the dark living room but before she had the time to flip the lightswitch, the room suddenly illuminated and four women sprung from behind the couch.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY !!" they chanted in unison.

Palladium jolted in surprise, then quickly recovered and stared blankly at the goofy scene in front of her: Mercury, Chroline, Platinum and Cobalt were all wearing party hats and gaudy groucho glasses, blowing party horns and throwing confetti in an uncoordinated carnival dance. She noticed the living room had been decorated with balloons and ribbons to make a jumbled technicolor mess.

Palladium waited for the circus to calm down before speaking calmly "Is there something special today?”

“Ah!” Mercury victoriously said in Platinum’s direction “I told you she’d forget, she always does!”

“Sweet Primae sis, how can you forget your own birthday every single year?”

Palladium seemed lost “It’s my birthday?”

Platinum facepalmed and sought comfort in the arms of a quietly laughing Cobalt. Meanwhile, Mercury and Chlorine were laughing openly.

“Twenty-eight years today, ladies” said Mercury with her TV announcer voice “and not one of those times she came close to remember her birthday.”

“Seriously Palla” jokingly chastised Chlorine “you’re the easiest person to throw a surprise party for. C'mon, girl, make this more of a challenge!”

Embarrassment managed to reach the usually impassable Palladium and she was lightly blushing, so she tried to divert the conversation.

“A-anyway, is Astatine here?”

“She is” said Cobalt “she’s waiting for you in your room.”

“Go see her while I set up the cake” said Chlorine “but don't get too busy in here IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN” she added with an exaggerated wink.

Palladium rolled her eyes and made her way toward her room where she found Astatine on the bed next to a big wrapped package.

“Hi Palla!” she said while standing up to hug Palladium, “Happy birthday!”

“’Gotta work all night for the deadline’ huh? You really got me here.”

“It’s true! Partially…the deadline IS tomorrow but I finished everything in advance!”

Palladium approached her girlfriend and gave her a big languorous kiss which elected quite the luminous blush from her. Astatine was easily flustered by physical contact, and after a short while she had to take break from it.

“Um, Palla…y-your gift.” he said out of breath and pointing at the big package resting on the bed.

Palladium unwrapped her present and was thoroughly impressed by it. It was a case for an opera flute, but no ordinary one; it was thick leather with high quality silvery metal parts and the sported an embossed olive tree ornament. The inside was beautiful too with lavish high grade velvet

“Wow Palla, that’s beautiful…was it bespoke made?”

“Yes, I had the leather case made by an apprentice at Khaza, and Cobalt made the metal parts.”

“But it should have costed a fortune.”

“I wasn’t cheap, but…if you like it then I think it’s worth it…”

Palladium pulled Astatine for another long and languorous kiss that ended as a tight hug.

“I really, really like it Asta, thank you very much.”

“Thank you for everything you did to me.” replied an Astatine beaming with happiness. Literally.


	2. Arsenic's 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 31, Year -12

“Brrrr it’s still chilly at this time of the year” said Arsenic “can’t wait for Summer to arrive!” 

She was walking with Bromine on a deserted beach, the air was still chilly but the sun gradually setting over the ocean was a wonderful sight to be had. 

“Spring is great, though” said Bromine “after all, it’s when all the good things arrive…like you.” 

Arsenic turned to Bromine with a grin and gave her girlfriend a big passionate kiss. 

“Thanks for the flattery, love, but Summer is actually the best season since that’s when you were born.” 

This time is was Bromine who passionately went for Arsenic lips. They continued kissing until the gradually redder coloration that the sky was taking grabbed their attention. The sun was now just kissing the horizon, gently casting a soft red light on the sea and the few clouds present. As Arsenic was being really taken in by the view, Bromine took her hand and quietly put a small object on her palm, but it took a few seconds for Arsenic to notice. It was a pearl bracelet, a handmade one with a plain string, but the pearls themselves…they were magnificent, so round and smooth, especially while basking in the soft lighting of the dusk. 

“Did you make this, Bromie?” asked Arsenic, already knowing the answer. 

Bromine nodded bashfully. 

“These pearls are so pretty, aren’t they expensive?” 

“Oh, I hunted them myself, there are a lot of pearl oysters all along the coast.” 

“But...it would’ve taken you weeks!” 

“Months” corrected Bromine with a heavy blush “and sometimes a long way away from here...but if it’s for you, I’d do anything.” 

Arsenic jumped fiercely on Bromine and gave her a very eager kiss which Bromine immediately returned. They stayed lip locked for several minutes, even forgetting to witness the last moments of the sunset and emerged from the kiss under a darker sky, out of breath and disheveled. They spend another minute just looking at each other lovingly before Bromine felt the embarrassment to be too much and shyly diverted her gaze. 

“So…um, shall we head home? your birthday party is about to start…”

As her only answer, Arsenic grabbed Bromine’s hand and started sprinting towards the town, dragging her girlfriend along with her, sporting the bigger grin she ever had. 


	3. Titanium's 10th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 4, Year -12

Titanium was pretty beaten after practice, so after giving an absent-minded greeting to her mothers, she went straight to her room hoping to catch a bit of rest before the evening…but what she actually found sitting on her bed there was a precious little girl with fiery red hair in pigtails, thick rimmed glasses and a big wool pullover. 

“Oh hi Copper.” 

Copper jumped from the bed and darted towards her, Titanium knelt down to take the girl in her arms. 

“Hello Tita, happy birthday!” said Copper with excitement “here!” 

Copper handed Titanium a small wrapped packet. 

“These are sweets I made with Shaks!” 

“Thanks a lot Copper I’m sure they’re delicious!” 

“There’s also this.” Copper took Titanium’s hand and dragged her towards the patio door that looked onto the big garden “look there!” Copper pointed at a big greenhouse in the garden. 

Titanium had a look, but it looked like the greenhouse she always knew…or did it? There was one different thing inside. 

“That gigantic flower…was it always there? I always saw a weird tree like leaf.” 

Copper was beaming “Yes it’s the same plant! Auntie Mithril says it it’s a Titan Arum and it’s usually a leaf tree, and it can take ten years to bloom. Auntie says it was planted when you were born and now is the first time it bloomed, the day of your birthday! It’s awesome!” 

“Wow…it really is” 

Titanium was certainly in awe, she’d never seen anything like it before – even though planting an exotic flower that shared her name and took years to bloom just to surprise her, was just everyday stuff for her mother Mithril, she wondered how mama Ada felt about this. Eventually she was pulled out of her reverie by Copper tugging on her arm, so she leant over towards her…only to receive a big kiss on her lips which left her frozen solid while the girl ran out of the room giggling. 

Titanium stayed here in shock, beet red with her heart beating like it never did before. 


	4. Astatine's 22nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 5, Year -4

The sound of the bell made Astatine jump out of her skin. _Who’s that? Nobody ever comes here, only the landlord once in a blue moon and only in the mornings! Who can this be in the afternoon? It can’t be the police, can it? No way I didn’t do anything! Is it because I’m always staying at home? Maybe they think I’m a terrorist? I swear officer I’m an innocent!_ Another ringing of the bell almost gave Astatine a proper heart attack, but she managed to creep towards the door, and opened it while sweating heavily and shaking uncontrollably…

It was just Palladium.

Astatine sighed in relief so hard she nearly fell on the floor “Ahhhh i-it’s you Palladium…”

“Hello Astatine, oh wait are you unwell?” said Palladium genuinely concerned.

Astatine sprung back on her feet “N-no, i-it’s nothing! N-nothing at all…I-um I was surprised to see y-you here.”

“Yeah, I apologize if I’m intruding, I never paid you a visit, but I thought it’d be nice to drop by for the occasion.” 

“The o-occasion?”

“Isn’t today your birthday?”

It took a few moments for Astatine to process Palladium’s words “O-oh, um, no i-it is, but…it’s not i-important enough for you to b-bother coming all the w-way here…”

“What are you saying?” said Palladium with a smile “Of course it is! We’re friends, aren’t we?”

Astatine froze, her eyes and mouth both wide open and her checks lighting up strongly “F-F-F-F-FRIENDS?” she stuttered before collapsing onto the ground. 

Palladium panicked, rushed towards her and delicately took her in her arms “Astatine what’s happening?” 

“N-nothing, I can die happy now…” Astatine closed her eyes, with a satiated expression on her face.

“You can’t die Astatine! And what about your birthday cake?”

Astatine’s eyes shot wide open.

“CAKE?!” 


	5. Silicon's 39th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 16, Year 0

Silicon stormed in the Promethium central room and rushed for the nearest chair. She was beaten; living through your birthday when you’re a well-liked boss of a big company is nothing to sneeze at; every employee and their cat wants to wish you happy birthday in person, there’s a courier showing up every five minutes with a gift…when it’s not an important business partner coming in person. Not that she disliked it, but the whole thing just drained her, and she needed to preserve some energy for the traditional dinner with her close family.

“Another busy birthday this year, Silicon?” asked Promethium from the main console.

“I swear I’s getting worse every year!”

“Is it really that terrible?”

“Nah, nothing’s terrible, I like talking to people, it’s just they all want to talk to me, all at the same time, even I can’t keep up with it.”

“So you take shelter here, aren’t you afraid that I start chatting you up as well?”

“Nah, you’re different Promethium, you don’t do small talk.”

_“Actually, I’ve been practicing it with Europium lately, she says it’s coming along.”_

__

_“You can’t be serious…”_

____

_“Want to try? Should I ask you how your little girl Sige is doing? Kindergarten soon, right? Or maybe your sister Carbon?”_

_____ _

Silicon stared at the main console for a moment before deflating “Alright, alright, I get it, please have pity on my soul.”

_____ _

“As you wish, but I’d like to have a simple chat with you one of these days, Silicon, it’d be nice.”

_____ _

“As long as it’s not on my birthday you got yourself a deal. Now if you excuse me, I think my wife is in ready to exfiltrate me out of here.”

_____ _

“Off you go then, but still, Silicon…”

_____ _

“Mmmmh?”

_____ _

“Happy birthday!”

_____ _

“Thanks!” replied Silicon with a grin.

_____ _


	6. Dysprosium's 31st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 18, Year 2

Cobalt was rearranging some shelves when the opening of the shop’s door grabbed her attention, then the two people who stepped in. They were quite the flamboyant pair; the first woman had long beautiful blonde hair under a black beret, pale skin and white eyes, stylishly wearing an orange turtleneck and blue high waisted bell-bottoms. The other was _even more stylish_ , she was rocking the suit like no one else, her dark brass hair was elaborately tied with the front hair neatly framing her subtly made up face and her sharp dark hazel eyes. Cobalt immediately picked that they were a couple, so they were most likely here to look at her gold and smalt jewelry. Sure enough, the woman in the suit went straight to that corner, while the blonde came to talk to her.

“Hello, we’re looking for some jewelry for my girlfriend’s birthday, she wanted to have some from here since she really liked it the last time she was here.”

Cobalt had trouble following, sure she has seen a lot of dashingly elegant women in this shop, but she was certain that woman never came here before.

“At once.” said Cobalt with a smile, not bothering the customer with her doubts and guided her to the jewelry corner where the woman in the suit was already looking at the items.

“Oh hello Cobalt, how have you been since last time?” asked the woman in the suit.

Cobalt was dumbfounded “Um…last time? Did you come to my shop before?"

“Why of course, you know when Neo came to do a piece on your store?”

“Neo? Neodymium? Yes she came with her crew before last Christmas but, um…”

“What? did you forget about me?” the woman had a dejected expression.

Cobalt was internally panicking, which almost never happens to her. She was trying her hardest to remember that woman from _anywhere_ , but kept drawing blank, yet she obviously seemed like she knew the shop.

“Come on, Dy.” chastised her blonde girlfriend "if you met her in your work attire there’s no way she’d recognized you now!”

“Oh right, I apologize!” the woman in the suit said to a completely lost Cobalt “I’m Dysprosium!”

Dysprosium…Cobalt definitely remembered that name; Neodymium’s camerawoman, a very nice young woman with a bit of a rough voice, wearing a T-shirt, plain jeans, and worn out running shoes, with her dark brass her constantly under a baseball cap…wait, dark brass hair? She also had dark hazel eyes…suddenly the epiphany illuminated Cobalt’s struggling mind.

“Wait, you’re the same Dysprosium from the TV crew?” Cobalt was completely shocked, as Dysprosium nodded giggling. 

“Oh, um, I’m very sorry, I-you look…rather different, also the voice...”

"My voice get raspy at work with all the talking and the yelling, don't sweat it I forget that people outside of Lutecium don't see me in both in my work gear and my casual clothes"

“I think she secretly enjoys confusing people.” mischeviously said Lutecium.

“Hey you!” playfully protested Dysprosium

"Um, take your time looking around." said Cobalt escaping from the lovebirds' flirting.


	7. Magnesium's 30th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 18th, Year 3

“Strike and game!” triumphantly announced Magnesium. 

“I think the game was decided much earlier than that.” answered a slightly caustic Manganese. 

The final score on the screen was certainly brutal for her, with a measly 127 points next to Magnesium boasting 215 points. 

“Another game?” proposed a her fired up cousin. 

“Sure, I love bending over waiting for you to kick my ass with a spiked sole.” 

“Come on Magna, you thoroughly destroyed me in the karaoke booth, let me have my turn.” 

“I guess I can…”

“How do you know Goddess Forge that well anyway?” 

“Potassium used to listen to it, one of the many things I picked from her.” 

“Potassium…she was the friend of…”

“Of Boron, your ex-girlfriend, yes. She was the last time you asked and still will be the next time you ask.” 

“I-okay…” Magnesium was seemingly trying to forget a persistent memory. 

“Why do you seem so bothered about it anyway? You and Boron were both adults when you were dating, that’s a step up for Boron and So- I mean…I’ve seen worse.” 

“I don’t know…but when I think that my ex and your ward have the same age, it weirds me out.” 

“Well, what I find amusing is that Boron was eighteen yet had a lot of relationship experience while you were a virginal twenty-five-year-old maiden.” Manganese showed her biggest shit-eating grin to Magnesium who reddened in shame. 

“Yes, very funny indeed, ha-ha-ha…”

“I’m just being mean though” continued Manganese abruptly shifting to a serious tone “Aren’t you having a thing with Beryllium these days?” 

Magnesium got even redder “I-it’s…not actually a thing…yet…”

“Well at least there’s certainly _something_ between you two, and frankly if it got to the point of making you blush that hard, it’d say you should just go for it.” 

“Y-you think?” 

“I do. You’re a restless person Mag, you need someone at our side to slow you down and bring the best out of you, and from what I’m seeing, there’s someone ready to do just that, so go for it” Manganese approached Magnesium and put her hand on her cousin’s shoulder “Take this as a welcome gift to the club of women in their thirties.” she said with a playful but sincere smile. 

Magnesium returned the smile and nodded firmly. She then grabbed a bowling bowl and made an inviting gesture towards Manganese, who answered with a thumbs up.


	8. Corium's 49th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April 26, Year 0

Corium was rather pensive while riding shotgun in Hydrogen’s car. Hydrogen requested her presence for a ‘very important dinner', without much in the way of details, and while she always did as Hydrogen asked, Corium couldn’t help but be puzzled. She was all the more puzzeled by the fact that Muonium was wearing her special gala outfit, indicating that she would be participating too, not unheard of but that meant the occasion was truly special. There was also the mild annoyance caused by the fact that Muonium seemed to know more about this than herself, which did hurt her pride, and Muonium answering her questions with only a vague but knowing smugness didn’t help matters. 

Before Corium could dwell on the situation any further, they arrived at the restaurant, and Muonium led the way with Hydrogen at her arm while Corium followed, her head full of questions. Something was seriously off, the restaurant was completely normal, with no trace of any formal event of any sort. Corium was really starting to wonder what in Primae’s name was up when they entered a private booth and-

“HAPPY BIRTHDAAAYYYYY!” yelled in unison Hydrogen and Muonium...along with Deuterium and Tritium? 

Corium froze in complete shock, her mouth gaping, and while Muonium was installing Hydrogen at the table, Deuterium and Tritium walked over to swarm her with hugs. 

“Corium darling! It has been quite a long time! How have you been?” asked Deuterium all over her. 

“I-um fine, ma’am…err, I didn’t know you were in town…”

“We’re dropping by for your birthday” said Tritium “we’re going back to Dis tomorrow.” 

“Proti insisted we’d come, but she didn’t need to, there’s no way we’d miss such an occasion!” 

“I knew this whole ‘dinner’ thing was more than met the eye” Corium said in direction of to Hydrogen “I assume it was your doing, good job my lady.” 

“Actually” said Hydrogen with modesty “I just got the general idea, it was Muonium who hatched the plan.” 

“I hope you liked it” said Muonium “you’re always so devoted to your work, I wanted to help you chill a bit, tonight we’re all here to indulge you!” 

“Indeed!” said Deuterium “we’ll spoil you lots!” 

Corium let out an unusual smile, she was indeed one hundred percent devoted to Hydrogen, to the city’s beloved Primae…but to see Hydrogen, her parents and Muonium go out of her way like that for her…that made Corium very happy. 

“Very good, I’ll be in your care then.” said Corium warmly.


	9. Zirconium's 27th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 6, Year -15

Zirconium was doing routine checks on Radium, whose volatile health has been quite tumultuous in the past weeks, but it seemed to have finally stabilized. The little girl visibly understood as much from Zirconium’s face of relief. 

“Things are good, doctor?” 

“Yes Radium, we can breathe for now.” 

“I’m glad!” happily replied the girl while reaching for her night table. 

“I wish I could do better for you, so than you don’t have to live by the day like this…”

“You’re already so good to me doctor, that’s why…” Radium took out a folded paper from the drawer and handed it to Zirconium “I’m super glad I'm able to give you this today!” 

Zirconium took the paper and opened it. It was a charming and colorful drawing of Radium and Zirconium in stick figures with the words ‘Happy birthday doctor, thank you for everything’ prominently written on it. 

That hit Zirconium right in the heart and she couldn’t word a coherent sentence but the tears of emotion rolling down her face said it all. 


	10. Iridium's 27th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 6, Year -15

Iridium was tenderly watching her infant daughter finally sleep peacefully after two hours of trying to put her to sleep. It was now three in the morning and she was sleepy but the spectacle of her tiny Iridosmine breathing regularly was just adorable. So adorable that she didn’t notice her wife Osmium walking over to her and surprising her with a languorous kiss. 

“Happy birthday, honey.” said Osmium. 

“Thank you dearest…this has to be the earliest happy birthday I ever got.” 

“I’m sure it was this gremlin plan’s all along.” jokingly said Osmium while looking at their daughter. 

“Will she do the same for your birthday in a few days?” asked an amused Iridium. 

“We’ll find out soon enough.” answered Osmium before leaning in for another kiss. 


	11. Krypton's 34th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 6, Year 0

“Come on, Kry" joyfully said Fluorine while dragging Krypton through her big apartment “You’re going to absolutely LOVE that birthday present!" 

“I’m actually worried” replied Krypton, deadpan “you being this excited is usually the signs of some wild stuff about to happen.” 

“Oh, I’m certainly hoping _stuff_ to get _really wild_ , sugar!” 

Krypton didn’t have the time for a witty retort as they arrived at Fluorine’s room and her girlfriend invited her to open the door, so she did. 

The light was dim inside the room but enough to clearly see what was in the bed. It was Xenon, buck naked. Well, almost buck naked; she was wrapped in a big red gift ribbon that covered her nether regions but not, tantalizingly, her chest. Xenon’s face was the reddest thing in the scene, however, and she was looking away in intense embarrassment. 

There was a long beat during witch Krypton and Fluorine both stared at the very enticing Xenon, Krypton in shock and Fluorine in desire, until Xenon couldn’t bear it anymore. 

“P-please say something! Any of you!” she shouted.

This woke Krypton up and she hurried at Xenon’s side to comfort her “Xe what are you doing in this...like that? Is it Fluo who roped you into it?” 

“She got the idea, but I did want to do it, I really did...I just didn’t know it would be _this _embarrassing.”__

____

“Well, I’m certainly…liking it…” mumbled a blushing Krypton. 

____

That made Xenon happy but their moment was shattered by Fluorine who somehow had the time to completely strip naked. 

____

“You two sweethearts really are too precious together” she said loudly, shamelessly standing in front of the bed with her legs open “and that’s what really turns me on, so let’s begin that birthday party!” 

____


	12. Nickel's 16th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 7, Year -8

Nickel was chirpily strolling along her way home from high school. She was beaming; her classmates had thrown a surprise party for her birthday and she couldn’t be happier. Or so she though, as she turned into a backstreet, she spotted a blacked out car rather conspicuously parked in this deserted street with the engine running. She smirked and innocently approached it then swiftly climbed aboard. Inside, Praseodymium immediately greeted her with a languorous kiss before swiftly driving off. 

“Happy birthday cutie!” seductively said Praseodymium. 

“Thanks honey, I love the gift.” 

“To pick up an innocent high school girl in a dark alley? That’s only the beginning! I’ll give your present after we have an extravagant” 

Nickel seemed doubtful “A dinner? But…where?” 

“At my place of course, don’t worry I didn’t hit my head and forget that we can’t do things in public.” 

“So we’re compensating by doing _things in private_?” teased Nickel. 

“ _Very_ private.” replied Praseodymium with a wide grin and using the opportunity of a red light to steal another kiss on Nickel’s lips “I love you Nicky.” 

“I love you too Didie.” 


	13. Lutecium’s 27th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 7, Year 0

Lutecium woke up as usual in the early morning and quickly got ready for the day, but as she stepped out of her room, she got swiftly glomped by an over-enthusiastic olive-skinned giant

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” yelled Orichalcum.

Lutecium wanted to answer but she was being smothered against Orichalcum and it took some flailing about for Orichalcum to release her.

“My aren’t you lively today, Ori, but thank you, do you culture celebrate anniversaries heavily?”

“Yes, in fact anniversaries are the most important celebrations, and they’re heavily codified depending not only on the age, but also the social status, season, time of day, phase of the moon…”

“Well…I’m sorry that we don’t have anything fancy like that.” 

Orichalcum smiled warmly “It’s fine, what’s really important is the love we pour into the celebration.” Orichalcum added a tight hug to words.

“Mmmmh thanks a lot, Ori”


	14. Osmium’s 39th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 5, Year -6

Osmium had barely woken up and she was already worn-out. This pregnancy thing sure was exhausting, and her own age wasn’t making it any easier, especially since she was now past the thirty-sixth week mark. Their first daughter Iridosmine was carried by Iridium while she was still in her twenties, and Iridium in general is more energetic than her. 

Speaking of the two devils Iridium and their nine-year-old daughter Iridosmine cheerfully stepped into the room, the little girl carrying a big tray with a tasty looking breakfast and a birthday cake with lit candles on it.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” sang Iridium and Iridosmine in unison.

“Hello my darlings!” said a very happy Osmium.

Iridosmine out the tray a small table then darted towards Osmium’s inviting arms.

“Happy birthday mommy!” 

Iridium approached as well and put a kiss on her wife’s forehead “Happy birthday honey, are you holding up well?”

“Yes, I’m managing, didn’t think it would be this exhausting.”

“Hang in there darling, only a few weeks left before we’ll get a wonderful gift.”

“I guess she’s as impatient as us to meet cause she’s moving about a lot!”

“I really want to see too!” said a beaming Iridosmine.

“The time will come honey” said Iridium “but to now it’s mommy Osmium’s birthday, come on honey blow the candles!”


	15. Lithium's 44th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 1, Year 0

Lithium was looking at some financial report files when the door of her study slid open violently. Completely surprised, Lithium barely had the time to see a blurry mass of black hair in a yellow robe rush towards her and glomp her tightly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Oh-um- thank you Nat." stuttered Lithium, still trying to keep up with what was happening.

“I have a surprise for you, come!” said ‘Nat’ (in fact Sodium) while unceremoniously dragging her mother across the villa and ending the trip in the dining room. The table was set for one person but the meal was hidden by a metal food dome.

Sodium guided her mother on the chair and invited her to remove the food dome, which she did…

It was a pizza. 

Lithium blinked, but there was no other way of putting this; what she had in front of her was a pizza. A pizza with fruits on it.

After a beat, Lithium tried to speak “Nat…” 

“Not too shabby huh?” Sodium said, completely inside her bubble of excitation “Aunty Chloe came up with the recipe and guided me through it!”

 _Chloe…Chlorine, that explains it_ thought Lithium.

“It’s sweetened pizza dough, panna cotta dressing, raspberry juice, mango, strawberries and kiwis, hang on I’ll light the candles…there, now blow them.”

Lithium blew the candles and-

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” yelled Sodium overjoyed “now go ahead and taste it!”

Lithium obeyed despite her doubts, but to her surprise it was actually very good, Chlorine might be an oddball, but she sure knew her way with food. And with teaching. She turned to Sodium who was barely containing her excitement, pulled her in for a close hug and kissed her on the forehead

“It’s delicious, Nat, thank you very much.”

“T-thanks you, mother” Sodium said with tears of joy “I love you mother!”

“I love you too, honey.”


	16. Calcium’s 30th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 18th, Year 0

“I’m home!” announced Calcium while stepping in her apartment. 

She quickly disposed of her bags then went into the living room where she got greeted by a unusual sight. Her lover Strontium was standing there, noticeably out of her comfort zone. The usually dry and austere aging woman was dressed up, wearing makeup and her hair was done. At least it’s the kindest thing one could say as it was a visual directionless mess and shoddily put together. After the initial shock Calcium was finding it too hard to contain her laughter and she couldn’t help but to giggle at the bizarre sight. 

Strontium’s embarrassment was reaching a critical mass “Shut up Calci I’m doing this for you! Just take your present and don’t say anything!” she yelled.

Strontium handed Calcium a gigantic bouquet of red flowers, lots of various types, but all red, it was a very Strontium thing to do, and Calcium certainly liked it. She glomped Strontium and covered her with kisses.

“Thank you so much Stronti, you’re the best.”

“…let us never speak of this again.” bashfully said Strontium.

“No way, when you do these things I’m falling in love all over again, you’re just so cute!”


	17. Shakudo’s 37th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 7th, Year 0

Shakudō was sneaking around the big Auris castle. She had the day off since it was her birthday but she couldn’t just relax in her room since it was also the day where all of her fangirls chased her to offer both their gifts and themselves. Not something Shakudō actually dislikes, in fact shagging maids is one of her favourite pastime…but when four of them are showing up at her door every hour, the sanctity of her time off was being badly threatened.

As she was peeping in the main hallway to see if the path was clear, she got suddenly felt up from behind. Startled, she yelped a loud “YAUGUEH” and uncontrollably jumped, tripped, and crashed into a table supporting a big flower vase. She emerged soaked and covered by flowers but she did manage to save the vase and when she looked at the culprit she was faced with a laughing Gold.

“By the Primae, Shakudō, this was quite the delightful reaction!” said Gold in between tears of laugh.

“M-mistress Gold, what are you doing?”

“Ufufu, teasing you of course, your birthday is always such a feast for the eyes, all those passionate maidens chasing after their prince; do you not think that this is a nice spectacle?”

“I’m not sure ‘spectacle’ is the right word in my case, I’m more a hapless protagonist.”

“But Shakudō, do you not like being the centre of attention? After all seducing young maids is your favourite pastime. Now that I think about it, you do not even stop at the young ones.”

“Definitely, but within reason, if I let them have their way I’ll be doing it for the entire day.”

“You sure have unusual concerns” said Gold while laughing softly “In that case why not got out in town with Niello?”

“What? But Niel dislikes me, I don’t want to annoy her.”

“It is either that or you will have to quench the thirst of your beloved co-workers…ah is this not them that I am hearing?”

Shakudō winced, dropped a “Alright I’ll see her” and ran away by the ballroom.

 _Shakudō, you are such an unsuspecting comedian_ thought Gold to herself _you are running away form the small fry only to run into the gaping mouth of the shark, I can not wait to see what that impromptu date will yield._

Gold had the biggest scheming grin.


	18. Stellite’s 8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 14th, Year 2

It was 7 AM at Cobalt’s place. In the big dim lit workshop, three women were seated on folding chairs, wearing the serious faces of soldiers about to go a dangerous mission. They were Cobalt, Nickel and Platinum. In front of them, their chief of operations Chromium was pacing around near a paperboard. 

“Alright ladies, today is the big day! Stellite is turning eight today and I trust you to make sure that everything goes smoothly. Stellite has various events to attend and you will have to work like a well-oiled machine!” 

A collective firm nod from the assembly prompted Chromium to continue.

“At the moment Stellite is asleep, I will wake her up with Cobalt and the three of us will have breakfast.”

Nickel raised her hand and Chromium gave her permission to talk “Who’s in charge of the breakfast?”

“Samarium is preparing it right now” replied Cobalt “she knows all of Stel’s favourite foods.”

Chromium nodded and went back to the battle plan of the day “After breakfast, we’ll pass some time together, then Cobalt will bring Stellite to Gallium’s house, where they’ll have the first birthday party with Platinum, Samarium, Gallium, and Galinstan. I will attend it while Nickel will go to Carbon’s estate to help prepare the second party. After that morning party I’ll take her to my mother’s place where we’ll have a family lunch along with my cousin Molybdenum and my niece Technetium. That should bring us to about three in the afternoon, and then we’ll all - minus my mother - go to Carbon’s estate for the second party with Carbon, Steel, Terne, Nickel, Manganese, Silicon and Tungsten. Cobalt will also meet us there. When that party is finished, I’ll take her to my home along with Cobalt, Platinum and Nickel where we’ll have a light dinner, and then Cobalt and I will put her to sleep. Any questions?”

The three women shook their head in sync, at that moment Samarium barged in the big room in an apron and holding a ladle in a hand.

“Chief! Stellite is starting to stir in her sleep! Waking up imminent!”

Immediately, everyone straightened up with determined faces.

“Alright ladies time to roll out!” yelled Chromium.

“MA’AM YES MA’AM!”


	19. Steel & Terne’s 17th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 20th, Year 0

Terne was dozing off on the bed, something that amused Steel.

“Tired dearest? Today was certainly busy.”

Terne yawned “Yeah…I mean I like birthdays like anybody else but all those parties wear me out, can’t wait for a nice night of sleep.”

Steel laughed softly “Well you’re close to Gold so there’s no way you’d have a quiet day if you wanted it, and then Mom also likes to invite everyone as well, but finally we get to my favourite part of our double birthday!”

“Which is?”

“Our sleepover of course!” as she said that, Steel dived on the bed, tackling Terne on she way and affectionately caressing her.

“Ah this is the best, you’re so nice Terne I’m feeling all my tiredness melting away! I’m already falling…asleep…”

As Steel’s consciousness faded away in a moment, Terne had her eyes and brain spinning, sudden physical intimacy with her beloved Steel always did to that

_Oh gosh what a surprise attack Steel, you’re so unfair when you do that…wait she’s staring to caress my back? Wait she’s already passed out? But she keeps caressing me in her sleep…Wait where is she putting her hands? Nonononono that’s my b- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH_

So much for Terne’s ‘nice night of sleep’, the next morning Steel was fully recharged while she had to stay in bed until noon.


	20. Copper’s 21st

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 21st, Year 1

Copper very slowly arose from her slumber. It wasn’t really like her to sleep past eight but it was her birthday so made an exception. She slowly ate through the substantial breakfast that had been quietly brought earlier by the maids. Copper liked her time alone, so on her birthday everyone gave her all the breathing room possible…that is, until the big evening party rolls out. Maids are to be invisible and her family went out so she had the castle to herself. She walked around aimlessly in the seemingly deserted castle when she ran into Shakudō who seemed to be waiting for her.

“Good morning milady, I had hoped to meet you.”

“Shakudō? Are you not with Mother?”

“Mistress Gold decided to go motoring on her own, which is good, because I have something that may be of interest to you.”

“Ohhh?”

“I you bear to follow me to my room.” 

Copper followed Shakudō throughout the mansion. Shakudō’s room was actually outside the mansion, in a part of the park with and exotic style where an equally exotic small house stood. It was built specially for Shakudō and was curiously laid out. Perhaps the biggest curiosity was the TV; an old –and massive- CRT unit, with an equally antique looking VCR below it. Shakudō invited Copper to have a seat under the kotatsu and went to retrieve a small wrapped box. Copper quickly unwrapped it and her eyes widened.

“Shakudō, this is…”

“Yes, it is.”

“A VIDEO CASSETTE WITH THE FIVE PILOT EPISODES OF TASK FORCE PANCHALOHA? But, how? I thought they were all lost decades ago.”

“Indeed almost all were lost in a warehouse fire but I managed to source this ultra-rare copy for you, milady.”

Copper meekly but still tightly hugged Shakudō “That’s an awesome gift, thank you so much Shaks.”

“It’s my pleasure Milday, so shall we watch it?”

“Yes!” enthusiastically said Copper.


	21. Boron's 23rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November 8th, Year 2

Potassium was slowly falling into the depths of unconsciousness, comfortably nested in her soft bed, and it was about time since Boron’s birthday party carried on until early morning. She was on the brink of completely falling asleep when she felt something slipping in her bed, or rather someone, a someone who then proceeded to hug her gently. Only two persons on the planet would do that, and this one was too big to be Sodium, so it must’ve been…

“Boron? What are you doing?”

“I can’t sleep alone” whined Boron “I need to hug someone.”

“Geez how can you be so unbelievably needy? And don’t you have your girlfriend to cuddle to?”

“Yeah about that…you know how Nat gets when she sleeps.”

“Yeah…I know, she’s pretty…unruly…to put it mildly.”

“Very mildly, she just arm locked me in her sleep, I almost chocked to death!”

“You could say…Nat smothered you with her love huehuehue!”

“Very funny short stuff, anyway let me indulge for tonight, please? We barely sleep together anymore.”

“Well I kinda live in the countryside, but sure knock yourself out, it’s not that I dislike it, it seems just weird that you’re all grown up yet still this physically clingy.”

“It used to be worse, remember when we met at Millares?”

“That’s pretty hard to forget it, would’ve count as molestation in some legislations!”

“Hehe you were so reluctant, but then we went camping in the desert and you got afraid by the hurling winds and it was you who clinged onto me.”

“Yeah I know I was there, no need to retell the whole story.”  
Boron moved to look at Potassium in the eyes “It was the beginning of our friendship, Kal, there’s no way I’ll stop reminiscing the moment I met by best friend!”

Potassium smiled and patted Boron’s head.

“Now, now I’d never forgot it either, B, and I’m glad we get to meet, you’re very important to me.”

Boron beamed and buried her face in Potassium’s chest “Thanks Kal.”

“No, thank YOU, B, and happy birthday!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los Millares was a chalcolithic settlement in the Iberian peninsula.


End file.
